These Tears We Cry
by Sven the Bounder
Summary: Ch. 3 up When Isildur was ambushed beside the Anduin, the Ring was lost, then found by Deagol. But is that the true story? Or was there more to it than that? The story Elrond never told is about to be revealed. Please review
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
A/N: This story is sort of an AU. It's an original "Lost Tale" that is based on a RPG that I did with a friend once. The only people who are actual characters from Lord of the Rings are Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, Peter's or J.R.R.'s, or any of the Books of Lost Tales.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
A dark man sat in the back of the theater beside two younger men. They watched the movie quietly and without question. The older man tensed as he saw the Ring pass to Isildur. He waited in anticipation as Isildur was ambushed and killed. And finally he released a relieved sigh as Gollum's hand appeared, snatching up the Ring. But he stood at this point and left the theater. The two younger men glanced at one another and followed quickly. No one seemed to notice.  
  
"Father, what is it?" asked one of the twin boys gently. The older man didn't reply, simply continued walking. They walked until they reached a small house a few blocks away. The man stopped as he reached the porch and turned to face his two sons.  
  
"That is not how it happened, Elladan," the man said softly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Elladan, one of the two sons, asked. "Of course it is! I was there, if you have forgotten!"  
  
"Father's right," the other, Elrohir, told him. "You do not know because no one knows. No one. . .except for Father and myself."  
  
Elladan threw up his arms. "You're both mad! We were all there when it happened! Isildur took the Ring, got ambushed, Gollum murdered Deagol and stole it - "  
  
"That is where you are wrong," the older man, whose name was Elrond, interrupted. "There was another story. . .a different story. . .before Gollum obtained the Ring. Gandalf, or Tolkien as he called himself, did not know about it. I never told him. But I do remember it, as does Elrohir, and Anuil."  
  
"But Anuil is a librarian!" Elladan cried. "What could she possibly know?!"  
  
Elrond said nothing, simply turned and walked into the house. The twins followed him into the study, where he opened a small panel in the wall and removed a black, leather-bound book. Elladan took it when Elrond held it out to him, and he opened it. A small gasp escaped his lips.  
  
"This is the book of Mordor," he said. "This is the book we had searched for during the War of the Ring. When did you find it?"  
  
"Anuil sent it to me almost one hundred and fifty years later," Elrond told him. "She had lent it to a friend, and when that friend passed away, it was returned." He went and sat in a nearby armchair, quickly followed by the twins, who sat on a couch across from him.  
  
"Father. . .who had this book?" Elladan questioned after a moment. "Why was it kept for so long?"  
  
Elrond did not answer right away. He thought a moment, then sighed. "A Hobbit by the name of Raedolia Took had that book, and she had it for a very noble purpose."  
  
"Which was. . .?"  
  
"To destroy the One Ring."  
  
Elladan's mouth opened in shock. "When? When did such a thing happen?"  
  
Elrond sighed again. "After Isildur took the Ring for his own, he was ambushed by a swarm of Orcs and killed. However, it did not happen by the Anduin, as tale tells. It happened nearer to the Shire, only miles from Rivendell. The Ring was lost in a field, and found by Raedolia and an Elven companion named Anendel."  
  
"Why did you never tell me this?" Elladan demanded softly. "Why did Elrohir know and not me?"  
  
"I befriended the Hobbit," Elrohir told him. "You were too worried about the Orcs at the time."  
  
Elladan was quiet for a moment. "What happened to her?"  
  
Elrond looked up at him. "It is. . .difficult to understand."  
  
"Then start from the beginning."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
A/N: Please review. Next chapter I'll begin the actual story part, which is much more exciting. 


	2. When It All Began

Chapter 1 - When It All Began. . .  
  
elle.ana: Thanks for your review! I changed my settings so that I can now accept anonymous reviews. You had a good point ^_^  
  
Tigger: I know, I'm so evil! I love Gollum's Song, and it seemed like a very fitting title.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Zilch! Not even a single letter in any of Tolkien's books! I'm not that brilliant!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Middle Earth, three thousand and sixty years before the famous War of the Ring, in the Shire. A young Hobbit named Raedolia Took sat in a tree reading a book and chewing idly on an apple. She often came here, to the very border of the Shire, just past Michel Delving, when she needed to think or read. Her bright golden hair hung in curls down to her shoulders, and the sun made a sparkling reflection in her sapphire eyes. And, despite the dirt that came with working in the fields, she was quite an attractive Hobbit.  
  
Nigh three miles away a tall figure on one of the many gently sloping hills that surrounded the Shire. A butterscotch-colored mare was at his side, ivory white mane falling regally over her proud neck, long tail flowing idly in the breeze. It was a rare thing for any of the Big Folk to the in the Shire, and even rarer for an Elf. Obsidian tresses fell over his shoulders and the middle of his back, small, golden cuffs holding the braided locks from his face above each delicately pointed ear, and a single cuff was clasped to his left ear. He was pale and fairly seemed to glow with the fabled 'moonlight' of Elves. He was dressed in dark blue, nearly black. His eyes, the color of the deepest forest with a splash of pale blue around the pupil, gazed nearly unemotionally down at the Shire.  
  
Raedolia, or Rae as she was more commonly called, sighed and leaned back. She closed the book and turned her attention to the setting sun instead. Her gaze traveled across the horizon, over the outline of the hills beyond, and fell upon two large figures in the distance. Rae was a bit startled by this. She had never seen anyone around here before.  
  
If the Fair Being had seen her (which he had) he made no sign. His mare snorted impatiently and nudged her master's face, causing the Elf to turn his green eyes upon her. The feisty beast whickered softly, tossing her head in the direction of the shire. Her master, Anendel, or 'Nendel, smiled faintly, before he took her reins and quietly walked down the hill they stood on.  
  
Rae, realizing the two figures had started to move down towards her, looked away quickly. She did not want to appear rude by staring at them. She flipped her book open to a random page, and simply looked down at it, trying to give off the impression that she was reading. However, she had never been very good at covering things up...  
  
And the two strode ever closer to the tree where she sat at, though 'Nendel intentionally slowed his pace as they did so, though his mare was impatient to get to the Hobbit in the tree, as overly friendly as she was. Rae brought the book closer to her face as she heard them draw ever nearer. She was trying to fight away the blush that was ever-threatening to appear. This proved to be a difficult task to do, as she was also trying to suppress her smile.  
  
But the Elf stopped once he came but a few strides to her tree, his gaze fixed on the land before them, though his horse was staring upwards towards the Hobbit, then, when neither the lass nor her master did anything, whickered loudly. 'Nendel cringed and tugged on her reins, gently shushing the feisty mare.  
  
Rae couldn't fight her smile or blush any longer, so she gave up and allowed herself to turn red and grin broadly. "You're mare is quite a restless one, isn't she, sir?"  
  
He looked up at her, a wry smile tugging at his lips, which he too unsuccessfully hid. "Aye, wee one, she is. Her name is Ivorymane... she is restless, and quite friendly when it comes to people." His voice was quiet, and as golden as a summer day, though tilted lightly with the Quenyan accent.  
  
Rae wasn't looking at the Elf, but at his accent, her blush deepened slightly. "You are an Elf, then?"  
  
Another smile tried to force its way to his lips, but this time he managed to hold it back. "I am. My name is Anendel."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anendel. My name is Raedolia Took." She finally mustered the courage to look at him, and when she did, her breath caught in her throat. He was very much an Elf: tall and slender, with that sort of Elvish glow. And she had to admit...he was rather handsome. And his smile was just as dazzling.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Raedolia." He briefly looked around. "'Tis strange . . . I've come to the Shire often, but I have not seen you before. And I am surprised any Hobbit would come this close to the borders."  
  
She shrugged. "I come here often to think and be alone. 'Tis rather busy where I live, Anendel. And . . ." She smiled slightly. ". . . you may call me Rae. Most do."  
  
He dipped his head briefly. "And you may call 'Nendel." Ivorymane snorted and nuzzled his arm, before whickering and tossing her head. 'Nendel smiled slightly. "Forgive my mare, Rae. She's hardly acted this excited over something."  
  
"I don't mind. We don't have many horses in the Shire, mostly ponies." A slightly awkward pause followed, as she didn't really know what more to say. Her gaze traveled to the sunset briefly. "I may want to begin heading home."  
  
Anendel nodded. "I am heading towards Bree, so my journey will take me nearer to the Shire. Shall I accompany you until our roads part?"  
  
Rae's blush, which had been fading, now instantly rushed back to her cheeks. "If you wish to, I would certainly enjoy the company."  
  
'Nendel smiled and nodded. "I do wish to. No doubt my mare would like the company."  
  
Rae nodded also, throwing the core of her apple away and tucking the book under her arm. She shifted so that her feet were hanging over the branch of the tree and made ready to jump down. The mare seemed ready to leap at her once she leapt down, but Anendel backed up a few paces and held Ivorymane still. With a graceful leap that she had obviously done many times before, Rae landed on the ground, brushing herself off. She then turned to Anendel and the mare. "Are we off then?"  
  
The Elf smiled slightly and nodded. He stepped slightly closer to her, allowing Ivorymane to bend down and nuzzle Rae's face. Rae smiled, patting Ivorymane's head before starting down the Road, East towards her home, the Great Smials, and Bree. 'Nendel followed, slightly behind her, and Ivorymane trotted contentedly at his side, her white mane trailing behind her.  
  
For awhile, they walked in silence. Finally, Rae decided to break it. "So...'Nendel, where do you come from?"  
  
"I hail from Imladris, or Rivendell in your tongue, though I have traveled to each Elf haven and lived there for a time," he replied. His ancestors had been human, and he had inherited their restlessness.  
  
"Rivendell . . ." Rae murmured slowly. She had heard many tales of that place before, and had always hoped that maybe one day her path would lead her there. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "So...your family lives in Rivendell?"  
  
"Aye, though my grandsire was born in the forests of Greenwood the Great, several leagues north of Lothlorien, another Elf haven."  
  
"Oh. You visit your family often during your travels I presume?"  
  
He nodded. "I travel for many years, though, so I am away often. But yes, I do see them once I return from my travels."  
  
Rae was quiet for a moment. "Do you have a wife?"  
  
It was his turn to be quiet, and a shadow darkened his face as he spoke, his voice softer than before. "I did. She was killed."  
  
Rae's face paled slightly. She looked away from him. "Oh . . . I'm sorry, Anendel . . . I didn't mean to - I didn't know . . . I'm sorry."  
  
He shook his head, and the darkness fled from his face like clouds before the wind. "You need not be sorry, Rae. You did not know."  
  
She nodded, but still felt sorry. She didn't say anything for a while after that. Instead, she concentrated on walking, trying to figure out how far she would get before it was pitch black outside. But even as the darkness descended around them, his light seemed to grow brighter. Indeed, Elves did glow from the inside, their light beautiful enough to rival that of the stars, from which Illuvatar had birthed them from, and their voices could put the larks to shame.  
  
Rae fell back as darkness fell to walk beside 'Nendel. She noticed that the stars shone brighter tonight than they had any time before that she'd seen. She wondered if it was perhaps the Elf walking beside her. Even his mare seemed to glow, though it could perhaps have been a trick of the moonlight. The silence hung between them was comfortable, though this time it was 'Nendel who broke it. "You've heard enough about me, Rae, and I've heard little from you. Do you have any siblings?"  
  
Rae nodded, the look on her face not exactly one of joy. "Yes, I have one brother name Riadoc. He's a few years younger than I, but the laziest thing you would ever meet in all of the Four Farthings."  
  
Anendel laughed, the sound like the clear ringing of silver bells. "That sounds very much like my twin brother, Vanidor."  
  
"If he is anything like Ri, then my guess would be that Vanidor is back in Rivendell, lounging in the dining hall with a group of others, talking idly and ignoring every command given to him?"  
  
'Nendel smiled and nodded. "Yes, though occasionally he rides with me to Greenwood to visit our grandsire. But, other than that, he does spend most of his time in the Hall of Fire."  
  
Rae laughed softly. "He and Ri should meet someday, then."  
  
Anendel nodded, falling silent a moment. "How far is your home?"  
  
"Not far. Only a few more miles, I believe." She squinted ahead into the distance, spotting a few lights not far in front of them. "Oh, yes, see? That there is Waymeet. Tuckborough is only a few miles from there."  
  
He nodded. "You must forgive me - it has been nearly two hundred years since I have last visited the Shire long enough to pay note to its landmarks."  
  
She smiled, waving it aside. "Quite alright. I could find my way home from pretty much anywhere in the Shire."  
  
He smiled. "I do not doubt that. You do seem more . . . ah . . . adventurous than most Hobbits."  
  
"I wish that my adventures could vary to more than walks down a long dirt Road to a tree and back again." She sighed thoughtfully. "It would be quite a wonderful thing to get away from here someday."  
  
He looked down at her with another smile. "Most Hobbits wish to stay in the homes and work in the fields . . . you do not?"  
  
"Working in the fields has grown rather old. I do more than my share of work. Someone has to make up for Ri, and of course, since I am older, that someone must be me." She was about to say more, when a large Hobbit Hole appeared in the distance. It looked large enough to house more than thirty Hobbit families. "Well, this is it. The Great Smials of Tuckborough."  
  
His steps slowed. "And soon, I'm afraid, I must trek upon a different road."  
  
Rae stopped completely in front of the gate that surrounded the large home. She looked up at him, smiling slightly. "I suppose this is good-bye then . . ." She held out her hand. ". . . until next time."  
  
He smiled in parting and took her hand. His was as soft and silk, fingers strengthened from years of using bow and sword. "Until next time."  
  
She smiled a bit brighter, tightening her grip briefly, then allowed her hand to return to her side. "And don't go off and forget me, alright?" she said in mock scolding, though the grin still lingered on her lips.  
  
He chuckled. "Ai, I doubt I would do that Rae. Here." He reached into a pocket and produced a beautiful silver chain. He held it out to her. "Take this. It was my wife's. Think of it as . . . a promise that I will return." He smiled a last time as she took the chain and he grasped Ivorymane's reins. "I was pleased to meet you. I do hope I can return soon."  
  
She turned and opened the door to the gate, stepping through and closing it behind her. Rae spun back around to face the Elf and the mare. "As do I. And thank you."  
  
He smiled again, briefly nodding his head to her, before, leading Ivorymane, he turned and walked down the dirt road towards the surrounding forests and Bree. The young Hobbit-lass watched them until they had disappeared into the night. With a sigh, she walked up to the door of her home and entered, securely closing the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Trust me, this is the start of a big adventure. Please review! 


	3. Without Regret

Chapter 2 - Without Regret  
  
Lord-of-Salt: Thanks for your review! I see how you would want me to stick to the LotR storyline and all, but I think that's what makes my story unique. And. . .if it helps at all, Elrond is here! YAY! Lol  
  
Butterfly: Yay! A familiar face! I'm glad you like this story, too. :-P  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. Never have, never will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Raedolia finished pulling weeds from the front garden with a sigh. She set her basket of weeds aside and lay in the grass, eyes closed, soaking in the sun. She was odd in the way where she spent all day in the sun, yet still found comfort in basking in it. Her right hand went to her neck after a moment, idly fiddling with the silver chain that hung about it. She smiled slightly to herself.  
  
It had been four years since he had last been to the Shire. Normally, he would have continued on his way, riding back to Rivendell, but an old promise drew him back to this place. So now he walked on the dirt path leading to Tuckborough, his mare trotting placidily beside him.  
  
As the young hobbit-lass lay in the sun, a shadow passed over her. She opened one eye and groaned as she saw her younger brother, Riadoc, staring down at her. "What do you want?"  
  
The male Hobbit grinned. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"He's not gonna come back, y'know."  
  
"Shouldn't you be somewhere?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well you might want to be somewhere, or I might have to hurt you." Riadoc rolled his eyes, but ran off anyway.  
  
Keen Elven eyes saw a familiar Hobbit laying in the sun, and another run off. 'Nendel smiled. So she had waited for him. He clucked to Ivorymane, allowing the mare to canter over to the golden-haired Hobbit and blow into her face, her master coming up beside her. "I take it that was your brother?"  
  
Rae opened her eyes at the sound of the voice and the mare's breath. She sat up, stroking Ivorymane's head, eyes turning to 'Nendel. "Yes, it was, unfortunately." She grinned slightly. "You kept your promise."  
  
He chuckled and rose a dark brow. "You thought I would not? I am surprised at you, Rae. I never make light of my promises."  
  
"I know. I suppose I just. . ." She faltered, looking away for a moment. Then she shook her head and returned her gaze to him. "How have you been?"  
  
He looked questioningly at her a moment, then smiled slightly. "I have been well. Though glad to see a friendly face in my travels. How have you been since I last saw you?"  
  
She shrugged, standing. "Well enough, I suppose. I was actually hoping to see you soon. I wanted to ask you...shall you be returning to Rivendell?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I will. Once I leave the Shire I will be heading towards Rivendell." He cocked his head to the side. "Why do you ask?"  
  
She turned away slightly, fiddling again with the chain around her neck. "I was wondering...perhaps...I could go with you?"  
  
He was a little surprised at that question, he had to admit. Then, he smiled and nodded. "Of course you can."  
  
Her eyes brightened as she turned her head back to him. "Really? I can go?"  
  
He chuckled and nodded again. "Yes, you can. Though. . ." His smile faded now. "What of your parents?"  
  
Rae sighed, shrugging. "My parents...they will barely even notice that I've gone." She was silent for a moment, thinking. "Perhaps...we should be off? Unless you would like to wait, then we can."  
  
Anendel glanced to Ivorymane, as if seeking an answer, the mare simply snorting and tossing her head. With a small smile, 'Nendel turned back to Rae. "Very well, wee one.. we can leave now, if you wish it."  
  
Rae nodded. "I do...give me a moment." With that, she disappeared into the large Hobbit Hole. After a few moments, she returned quietly, a small pack on her back and a jacket. "All right...I think we should go."  
  
He nodded, viridian eyes flickering once to the Hobbit hole, then to Ivorymane. He spoke quietly in the Grey Tongue to her, the delicate ears rotating to catch his words, before she bent her forelegs, knealing, for Rae to mount. Rae stood a moment, looking around quickly, then mounted, her eyes averted. Her hands went to her neck, fiddling with the chain, as she tended to do a lot lately. It brought her comfort, and now she supposed that she did need a bit of that. He watched her a moment as Ivorymane straightened, before, shaking his head, the Elf mounted behind her, situating one arm lightly around Rae to make sure she would not fall off, the other grasping the reins.  
  
A final silent sigh escaped her lips as Anendel mounted. She did not even glance at her home as they began to move, so of course she did not notice a pair of brownish-gold eyes watching them as they rode away. Nor did Anendel, for his eyes were fixed on the rode between Ivorymane's ears, wrapped in thoughtful silence. He was puzzled why Rae wanted to leave so quickly, and why she had not at least bid her family goodbye. But Anendel would not ask such questions, though he would listen if she chose to tell him willingly.  
  
Rae did not look back until Tuckborough was long out of view. She felt relieved, yet deep down, she knew she was very sad. "I do not suppose I shall ever see it again. . ."  
  
'Nendel glanced down at her curiously. "Why?"  
  
"I do not plan on returning. . ." she replied quietly. "And. . .I have heard that the Road is long and dangerous."  
  
"It is, at times, dangerous," Anendel admitted. "But I will not let anything happen to you. Rae. . .I will not force you to return home, but if I still had parents who loved me - "  
  
Rae scoffed. "My parents? Sometimes I wonder if they do love me. . .they have been trying to marry me off of late, and when I protest, it only gets me into deeper trouble. I just want to be free to do what I wish to do, like my brother will be able to when he is old enough."  
  
"Is that why you left so suddenly?" he inquired. She was silent for a moment. It was strange to her. . .he was strange to her. It was almost as if he knew what she was thinking, but the idea was impossible. Then again, she had heard that Elves were very magical creatures. . .  
  
"I am looking forward to seeing Rivendell," she said suddenly, changing the subject. "It must be a wonderful place. What is it like?"  
  
"No matter how many times I have been there, it is still beautiful to me," Anendel told her. "Lord Elrond founded it after the fall of Gil-Galad. It is in a valley, between the Bruinen Mountains. It is hard to describe. . .words could never express the beauty of it."  
  
"You are lucky."  
  
He smiled slightly. "Maybe I am. I have been told by many that my life is one truly blessed. . ."  
  
"And your life will go on forever. Immortality is a great blessing I think."  
  
"Death is no bad thing," Anendel said.  
  
Rae shrugged. "The thought of death somewhat frightens me. To cease to be. . .it is intriguing. I know that I have a long while yet to live, but one can never see what will happen next. A number of things can cause death. . ."  
  
'Nendel nodded. "Even Elves cannot see all ends, Rae. We can die in battle, or even of something as simple as a broken heart."  
  
Rae smiled slightly at that, but did not speak. Both were silent for a long while as they traveled along the Road. Before long, the sun sank slowly behind the edge of the horizon, layering the land in a velvet black. Anendel slowed Ivorymane to a stop and dismounted, helping Rae down. After he had removed the mare's briddle, he turned to Rae, who was now sitting on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees as she watched him.  
  
"You should rest," he told her. "I will keep watch." He shrugged off his cloak and handed it to her. She hesitated, then took it.  
  
"Thank you," she said. "Will you not rest as well?"  
  
"I'm used to not resting," he returned. "I'm fine."  
  
She nodded slowly and lay down, covering herself in the dark cloak. It smelled the same as he did: like the woods and the rain. She slipped in and out of sleep most of the night, eventually giving up and simply laying in the dark, thinking.  
  
The Elf was sitting a few feet away from her. His eyes stared unmovingly into the distance, filled with an inextinguishable grief. The moonlight cascaded down upon him, painting his dark hair and illuminated high, strong cheekbones. A scar in the shape of a vermillion flower that was only visible in moonlight now appeared. A necklace hung around his throat, made of the same mithril chain that Rae wore, glowing faintly in the dark. One fiery emerald was set into a white-gold ring on the end of the chain.  
  
Piper stirred, become restless with the quiet and the dark. She rolled onto her back, staring up at the stars, and, though she could not see him, she knew that Anendel was close. Finally, she spoke: "How many hours until sunrise?"  
  
"A little more than three hours," he replied. She picked up on something tinting his gentle voice, something he was trying to hide.  
  
"Anendel? Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
She sat up, looking at the ground. "I don't know. . ."  
  
"I'm fine, Rae. I was just. . . .thinking."  
  
"Of what?" There was silence. "You can tell me anything you want, 'Nendel. I will understand."  
  
He sighed. "I just. . .miss her. Leara. . .my wife."  
  
Rae was quiet a moment. "You must have really loved her."  
  
"Aye, I did love her. I would have given my life for her. . .it is hard to let go of the guilt. I could have saved her. . ." He sighed again. "She was the only one who ever loved me."  
  
Rae gazed at him silently. Anendel stood, dropping the chain and ring back under his shirt. Ivorymane trotted over to him, nuzzling his neck. "Ivorymane is getting restless," he said.  
  
"Should we be off soon?"  
  
"Perhaps." He glanced behind them briefly, Ivorymane nudging his shoulder and snorting. Rae stood, walking over to the Elf and handing him his cloak. He refastened it about his shoulders. Ivorymane nudged him again. He studied the horse for a moment, speaking softly to her in Elvish. Then, he turned his attentions to Rae. "Maybe we should leave. . ."  
  
Rae looked at him curiously. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"No. It is Ivorymane. I think she fears. . .something."  
  
Rae inadvertently gasped sharply. "Fears something? Like what?"  
  
"You need not worry yourself, Rae. It's most likely nothing." He glanced behind them again. "But we should get going."  
  
Ivorymane lowered herself so that Rae could mount. Anendel mounted behind the hobbit when Ivorymane straightened again. His arm was again about her waist, but a little tighter this time, as Ivorymane set off at a canter down the Road.  
  
"Do you think we were in danger?" Rae asked.  
  
Anendel hesitated. "I. . .don't know." He glanced briefly behind them once more as Ivorymane slowed her pace to hurry up a hill. At the top stood the ruins of an old sort of castle-type building.  
  
A sound broke through the silence. Anendel halted Ivorymane, looking out over the land behind them. He dismounted. "Ivorymane will take you to the ruins," he said to Rae, still surveying the landscape. "Stay there."  
  
"Where are you going?" Rae said nervously.  
  
"These are sight-hounds. I know what they are and how to fight them."  
  
"I don't understand. What do they want?"  
  
He looked up at her gravely. "Elven blood. And no doubt someone with them wants me." Before Rae could protest, Ivorymane whisked her into the ruins. She immediately jumped down from the mare and ran to the opening in the stones, watching Anendel as he stood, watching something as it breached the hill. The large ugly dogs came at Anendel from the front, snapping and growling viciously. A curved, wicked sword was in his left hand. One of the hounds ran at the Elf, swiping angrily and slicing his stomach. But Anendel managed to fight it off and kill it.  
  
Rae watched in horror, looking around her feet. She saw stones laying about the floor, and she instinctively picked one up. She turned her eyes to the hounds again, taking aim and throwing the stone as hard as she could. It struck one of the sight-hounds in the side, causing it to lose its footing, giving Anendel enough time to ends its life.  
  
The young hobbit retrieved another stone, and Anendel killed the next hound she hit. The four remaining sight-hounds backed off. A tall figure, the same height as Anendel, appeared at the side of the castle ruins. He approached Anendel silently, a smirk across his face.  
  
"I see someone has taught you the ways of the sword, my friend," the figure said.  
  
Anendel spun around the face the figure, his grip tightening on the sword before he slammed the figure into the outer wall of the ruins. "How can you call yourself my friend?!" he spat angrily.  
  
"We were friends once, Anendel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
A/N: Told you it's more exciting than the prologue. Please review! 


	4. Happiness Is

Chapter 3 - Happiness Is. . .  
  
Butterfly - I'm glad you liked it. :) No, it isn't Isildur. It's another OC, made up by the person who I did the rp that this is based on with. Wow. . .confusing sentence. Anyway, it'll be explained this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: LotR is not mine. Altogether now, "LotR is not Sven's!" Good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The stone in Rae's hand dropped instantly. She turned out of the doorway slightly to see a shadowy man pinned against the wall of the castle. The figure smirked then, knocking the sword from Anendel's hand and into the grass. Anendel backed up, lifting his arm to shield himself as the man swung at him, slicing his forearm. He scrambled out of the man's reach, stumbling and falling onto his back. The man came at him, and he backed up until he was as flat against the wall as he could be. The metal blade of the man's sword flashed as he brought it down, leaving a deep cut along Anendel's cheek in its wake.  
  
"Anendel!" Rae cried, immediately regretting doing so. The man turned on her, noticing her presence for the first time. He came at her swiftly, sword raised. Anendel jumped up, retrieving his sword from the grass and cut the man off before he could reach the hobbit-lass, sword clanging against sword. Anendel pushed him back and tackled him. The man struck Anendel's wounded arm, giving him enough time to stand. The Elf rushed to his feet as well, and the man ran at him, stopping suddenly. Rae gasped. A good half of Anendel's sword was sticking out of the man's back.  
  
Anendel was still a moment, then shoved the man backwards. The man fell to his knees, looking up at the Elf in wonder.  
  
"What happened. . .to your mercy?" he managed.  
  
Anendel glared down at him. "I am not a saint." And then the man's eyes closed, his body going rigid. Releasing a large breath, Anendel fell to his knees as well, dropping his sword beside him.  
  
Rae stared, unable to move in her disbelief. Her skin pale and cold, body shaking in fright and shock, she looked to the Elf who sat a few feet from her. Finally pulling out of her trance, she went and knelt beside him.  
  
"Who. . .was he?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"His name was Feando," came Anendel's reply. It was labored and breathy. "As children. . .we were best friends."  
  
"But he. . .he tried to kill you," she said.  
  
"I know," said Anendel. "I was taken in. . .as a prince, many years ago. Feando grew jealous. I, a commoner, and he, a noble. He hated me. . .mostly because Leara married me."  
  
Rae was silent for a moment. Anendel reached up and lightly touched the cut on his face, grimacing. She turned worried eyes to him. "Will you be all right?"  
  
"Yes. . .I'll be fine."  
  
She smiled wearily, still recovering from the shock of it all. He looked over at her as Ivorymane trotted out, pushing her neck underneath one of his arms and helping him stand. "Will *you* be all right?"  
  
Rae nodded. "I will be."  
  
"No doubt this must have shocked you," Anendel stammered, voice wavering in his pain. "Even if. . .even if Feando tried to kill me, I wished not to kill. . .to kill him."  
  
"You had no choice." She looked to him. "You should rest. You definitely will not be able to ride in your condition."  
  
"I'm fine, Rae. . ."  
  
"Please. You won't heal if you don't." She stood and walked with the Elf and Ivorymane back into the ruins. Once inside, the mare led Anendel to one of the walls and waited for him to seat himself. Then, she went to Rae's side, nudging the hobbit's arm and nodding toward one of the packs on her saddle. Rae went to it and opened it, finding bandages inside. Removing them, she went and knelt beside Anendel.  
  
"Let me see your arm," she said gently. He held it out to her, revealing a deep, angry wound. She took his wrist lightly and began to carefully bandage the injury. When she was finished, he rested it on his lap once more, closing his eyes with a laboured sigh.  
  
Rae sat beside him silently for a moment, before speaking. "That was quite the scare you gave me, Anendel."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She laughed softly. "It's alright. I knew he couldn't kill you. You said yourself that you're too stubborn to give in that easily."  
  
He smiled slightly. "So I did."  
  
"Even so. . ." Her eyes turned to him, studying his face. "I wouldn't have let him. . .anyone. . .kill you, 'Nendel."  
  
His eyes opened at that, turning to regard her, and unreadable expression on his face. "Thank you."  
  
She averted her eyes quickly with a quiet "you're welcome". It wasn't long before he had drifted off to sleep. Rae stood and went to the door of the ruins, looking out on the land to where the sun was slowly setting. She smiled to herself, turning to watch Anendel as he slept. Despite anything that Riadoc or anyone else had told her, being here with this Elf made her truly happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Aww, ends on a bit of a cute note, dunnit? Well, please leave me a review! And sorry it took so long. ^_^;; 


End file.
